1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment securing device, and particularly, to a hidden fabric fastener for securing cuffs for a dress shirt in at least one of a French cuff or overlapping single cuff arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dress shirt cuffs are typically constructed from at least two different types of arrangements. That is, either a single cuff, or a double cuff configuration (most commonly referred to as French style cuffs). Typical single cuff shirts available on the market have a single button hole in one cuff end, and an eyelet receiving hole in the other cuff end. Consequently, cuff links cannot be used with these traditional standard dress shirts.
Double, or French cuffs, are common in formal settings and are used to fasten the double cuffs ends of the French cuff dress shirt. Cuff-links are typically made from a sturdy shaft having one end fastened to a backing to secure the cuff-link, and the second end of the sturdy shaft fastened to an ornamental cap portion. The ornamental cap portion may be found in a variety of decorative configurations and may be selected and worn by the user as a way for the user to autonomously personalize their dress shirt.
Few apparel enhancements have been made by manufacturers to provide for any adjustability of a conventional dress shirt cuff closures. Traditionally, little has been done to adapt the cuff of a standard dress shirt having a less formal appearance of a single cuff shirt, into one for use as a more formal double, or French cuff appearance, and visa-versa. As a result, there is a need for this type of versatility, and this invention provides a solution to the longstanding need for overcoming the limitations of a cuff of a standard dress shirt.